


Stranded with Monsters

by Millicent_Dagworth



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: A bit of ice skating, A literal car crash, Blood, Camping, F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, I'ma tag cannibalism, It will get graphic, It'll also probably get worse before it gets better, Just to be safe, LITERALLY, Lots of angst as usual, Lots of comradery, M/M, Mera and Indus are on parole, Mera still feels bad about what happened, Molly and Indus are friends, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Same with Ramsey, There is one dead deer, This one he wanted to see the forest, Though he helps out Percy on some cases, a real ass goddamn sword, but not really, but there probably won't be, but with happy endings, forest, gore?, kind of, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millicent_Dagworth/pseuds/Millicent_Dagworth
Summary: The Epithet Erased crew finds themselves stranded in the woods due to different circumstances unable to leave due to man-eating monsters. As they search for a way to escape, one thing becomes clear.They're not the only human in the woods, though it's uncertain which side they're on.(Updates will be SLOW and I can't guarantee when the next ones will come out. Ocs are also added to this and there will be a bunch of violence and blood descriptions. So if you don't like please don't read this)
Relationships: Crusher & Giovanni Potage, Crusher/Giovanni Potage, Crusher/Giovanni Potage/Spike, Giovanni Potage & Spike, Giovanni Potage/Spike, Mera Salamin/Indus Tarbella, Percival "Percy" King & Ramsey Murdoch, Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch, Spike & Crusher, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff, Zora Salazar/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Stranded with Monsters

“So remind me of why we’re driving out to the middle of nowhere Perce?” Said woman glanced at the man sitting beside her as he looked out the window. She couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at her face as she examined the content look across his face despite his words. She quickly turned her attention back on the road,

“We got a call about someone lost out here,” Percy explained. “So Eros wanted us to help.”

“Why aren’t they sending rangers out there?” He asked.

“Well, we’re the ones who got the call and in case of an emergency, I’d be able to help with my Epithet. Plus we are meeting a ranger out there to guide us when we get there.”

“That makes sense I guess,” Ramsey muttered. It grew silent between them, both just enjoying the company of the other. Though a few times, she risked a glance at the man beside her, wondering for what seemed like the millionth time about what was going through his head. The blonde had been doing that a lot lately even though she didn’t know why. 

Not long though, the pull off to the camping ground came to view. She wondered to herself where the ranger they were to meet was because she could see that no one was there. As Percy pulled into it, the redhead’s gaze suddenly snapped to the woods along the trail.

“Did you see that?” She tipped her head at the tone he suddenly took. 

“See what?” He opened his mouth but closed it with a shake of his head. 

“Er, nothing. Sorry.” After parking, Percy got out of the car and examined the surrounding tree line for a moment hoping that the ranger would step out. Then she realized that Ramsey hadn’t gotten out. “Something’s not right,” he responded when she asked. “It’s way too quiet.”

“Aren’t forests normally quiet?”

“Not like this, there’s always some sort of sound,” he told her. “It’s never this silent.” She took a moment to listen and realized that her partner was right. There was not a single sound in the forest to be heard. 

If she was honest, it unsettled her to no end. But someone was in trouble and they needed help, so she steeled herself and placed her sword into its position along her side. Just as she clicked the belt into place, sound seemed to return to the forest. Which did bring her a bit to soothe some of her nerves at the sound of birds.

“Maybe we should just call the rangers and just tell them that we got a flat or something,” Ramsey piped up. “Something is seriously wrong here, Perce.”

“Then wouldn’t that mean that we would be more needed,” She pointed out. “And a lie as we are already here.”

“Perce, come on, you can’t just call for backup?” he asked. Percy sighed before taking out the car keys and handing them over. 

“If you don’t feel safe, then lock yourself in the car while I go try to find this person.” Ramsey’s mouth opened to gawk at her for a few moments before he was able to recover his voice.

“You can’t go by yourself Perce!” There was an edge to his voice that pulled at her heart. “We don’t know if it’s safe out there!”

“There’s a radio in the car,” she gently assured him. “If anything happens I’ll radio you.” 

Ramsey looked like he wanted to argue but ultimately relented. Percy didn’t mind going alone, especially since she knew that Ramsey would be fine. Plus it wasn’t like she was helpless. The woman was a police officer with a real ass goddamn sword who has taken down dangerous criminals, one of whom was now her partner. Even if it was just for his parole.

She silently followed the trail, making her observations to Ramsey over the radio. Normally, Percy would have liked to keep the line silent unless it was necessary but it was calming both of their nerves.

Along the way, she found a ruined campsite with the tents completely torn up into useless scraps. The blonde looked for any signs of life or clues as to where the inhabitants had disappeared too. But all that she found were some tracks, one deer and one human, that she inevitably decided to follow. It was possible it was heading towards a water source or the person following was the ranger they were supposed to meet. It was also because she was worried about the deer, as there was only one pair of footprints, meaning it could be injured.

“Percy I don’t like this,” Ramsey told her. “Something’s weird.” Percy sighed as she continued to follow the deer tracks through the forest. 

“Isn’t that why you wanted to stay in the car?” she asked. The radio was silent for a moment before Ramsey spoke.

“Shush Perce.” Percy chuckled as she stepped through the brush she had just cut down. “Anything catching your eye yet Perce?”

“Nothing yet. The human’s footprints are still following the deer’s.” 

“Is it still just the one pair?” She nodded before remembering her partner couldn’t see her.

“Yes. It’s strange but perhaps not if it’s injured…” It took Percy a moment before realizing Ramsey had gone silent. “Ramsey? Is everything alright?”

“Sorry, it’s just… really quiet here…” Once he said that Percy realized how silent the forest was again. No crickets chirped, the wind wasn’t blowing, animals weren’t making any noise at all. It was utterly silent. Again. She wanted to run back towards the car where Ramsey was waiting, where there would be sound. But instead, she forced her feet to keep moving deeper into this strange soundless forest.

“Strange,” she commented. Percy was struggling to keep her voice level, for it to not betray how she was feeling. “Same here…”

“That’s… not normal…”

“No. No, you’re right…” Her sentence trailed off as she stepped into a clearing. The smell hit her first, it was like a wave of heat and rotten food slammed into her the moment she took a single step into it. Percy felt herself start to choke, whether on the smell or her own bile that was rising up, she didn’t know. Her hand flew to her mouth, trying to fight off the oncoming nausea as she forced herself to look around the clearing.

She almost couldn’t tell what the flesh in the clearing was if it weren’t for the head with antlers in the trees. Blood was splattered everywhere, it even got into the trees that were at least 100 feet away. She wasn’t a hunter by any means, but from what Percy could tell that it was practically gutted. There was only one limb still attached to the torso, two others scattered and the last one missing entirely. Organs weren’t spared as well, some looking half-eaten, some missing, or even torn out. Where the head was supposed to be was just ragged flesh with part of its spine seeming ripped out as well. What caused her blood to run cold, however, was the fact that the tracks she was following, the ones that looked like a deer, didn’t stop at the corpse. They just… kept going past it. 

The human’s footsteps though suddenly stopped right in front of her. With no signs of backtracking or another pair leading away. But what sent chills down her spine was the blood splatter on a tree to the right, some red-stained strands of blue hair hanging from the branches several meters off the ground.

“... I found the deer.”

“You did?” Ramsey said. “How bad was it injured?”

“It’s dead. Mutilated.”

“Aw geez, how bad?” he asked. Percy gulped a bit before answering.

“It’s graphic. But that’s not the concerning part,” she told him. “The tracks don’t stop.”

The redhead was quiet for a moment. “... Huh? Which tracks?”

“The deer tracks, they just… keep going past it.”

“That’s… creepy as fuck,” he commented. Percy silently agreed with him, not trusting her voice to stay level. “What about the human tracks?”

“Stop dead,” Percy explained. “There's a blood splatter in a tree a few meters off the ground to the right.”

“Fuck… That’s not a good sign…” She nodded, forgetting once more that the ex-con couldn’t see her. “Maybe you should come back.”

“Right. We can call this into the park rangers, let them know about the missing one, and they can handle it from here with more than enough backup from the police.” Percy didn’t care that her voice wavered a bit. All the blonde wanted was to get back to the car as quickly as possible and drive as fast as the law would allow back into the city. She started the trek back, straining her ears to hear anything in the forest- any sound at all. But all she was greeted with was complete tense stillness. It was so still that she nearly jumped when her radio crackled to life.

“Hey, uh… Perce?” Ramsey’s voice was barely above a whisper and had an edge in that put the detective on alert.

“Yes?”

“You’re not back yet… right?” She took a moment to examine her surroundings.

“Er, no,” she told him. “I should be there soon. Why?”

“I uh… I can hear something out there.”

The woman slightly relaxed, feeling relieved that sound was seemingly returning to the forest once more. “Ah, wildlife? Or the ranger?” What he responded with chilled Percy to the bone.

“That’s not wildlife or a human Perce.” It took a moment for her to be able to muster up the will to question him.

“Huh?”

“Get back to the car,” he demanded in a hushed tone. “Just get back to the car quietly and quickly.”

“I am, but I’d like to know what you mean,” Percy admitted. “You’re putting me on edge Ramsey…”

“Just get back here, please,” the ratman practically begged. Percy felt herself cave at the desperation in his voice. She hated the idea that he was this upset without her to help calm him down. 

“Alright, alright I’m coming.” Percy hurried her pace, even more eager to get back to both Ramsey and the safety of the car. Just as she started her quickened pace back, a sound came from deeper within the forest. 

“Help me!” Someone was calling for help, sounding desperate and scared. Percy felt her instincts kick in and she pulled her sword, ready to bolt back into the silence to help whoever it was. Before she took a step towards the voice, the radio crackled to life again.

“Percy, get back to the car now!” Ramsey’s voice wasn’t a whisper anymore, he had practically screamed into the radio. Percy almost couldn’t believe what he had told her and brushed it off as him being unnerved by what had happened.

“What?? Ramsey, there’s someone out there! They could be hurt! It could be the ranger!”

“Doll, whatever the fuck is out there isn’t human! It was just by the car mimicking your voice!” The blonde froze at his words, not knowing how to react. 

“... What?”

“That’s why I asked if you were back yet, because I heard your voice by the car, asking me to come see something,” he explained rapidly. “Just get back to the car and get the fuck out of dodge! The rangers or- or whoever can deal with this! This is not something we can handle!” Percy hesitated, mulling over the situation to try to figure out what to do when the cry came again. It was said in the exact same tone and way as before to her shock, no deviation in the slightest. Realizing this made her come to the conclusion that he was right and that they needed to leave before something happened to them like the deer.

“Alright… Okay, I’m coming back now.”

“Thank you,” Ramsey sighed in relief. “Stay safe and get back quickly.”

“Will do,” Percy assured him. The radio stayed silent as she resumed her trek at a much faster pace. Just as she was about to reach the clearing they had parked, the sound of a branch cracking came from behind. Percy whirled around, sword drawn. She nearly dropped it when she saw what came out of the trees. 

It was a tall figure with whitish skin that was so tight, its bones were clearly visible from under the skin. Its limbs were long, longer than its whole body. The fingers were also too long, with razor-sharp claws that shined in the moonlight. Deer antlers protruded out from its head with eye sockets so sullen in she could have sworn they weren’t even there. When it opened its mouth, drool fell to the ground like waterfalls between its fang-like teeth. The sound that came out of it chilled Percy to her core.

It was her voice, _Percy’s voice_ , but it was wrong. It sounded just like her but at the same time was completely distorted. The tone was angry, though the words would have been something someone might have guilt-tripped with. It was distorted, too loud and quiet at the same time while still sounding exactly like her. 

“Why won't you help me...?”

Percy screamed at the top of her lungs and bolted towards the car. Her sword was held in a knuckle-breaking tight grip in her hand, although she had a feeling that it wouldn’t do anything against the thing. She ran through brushes and stray branches but never stopped her pace. The detective had no idea how fast it was or how sharp its claws were, at the memory of the deer corpse however, Percy had no desire to find out.

Her radio came to life as Ramsey’s frantic voice came through. “Percy?! Percy’s what’s going on! I just heard you scream!”

“There’s something here!!!” she screamed back. It didn’t matter to her at the moment that her partner couldn’t hear her, all that her brain was focused on was outrunning the creature. Just as she heard branches crashing behind her Percy could see the car through the trees. Percy felt a hot breath on the back of her neck suddenly, giving her an extra burst of energy to sprint even faster into the clearing.

And straight into the police car.

Ramsey had opened the door for her so she just fell into the seat and console. Though her head did collide with his chest. After an initial moment of shock, he quickly pulled her fully into the car. Her brain was still in flight mode and she knew they had to get out of there in case the beast decided to follow her. The redhead tried to ask her questions on what happened and if she was okay but Percy’s brain couldn’t compute it as she fumbled for the keys. Both of their heads snapped to the treeline when the sound of a branch breaking.

To her horror, the creature was slinking out of the forest at an unnaturally fast pace and didn’t seem to care about making noise now that its “prey” had seen it. Ramsey screeching brought Percy out of her frozen state enough to jam the right key into the ignition. She turned the car on and slammed her foot on the gas after putting it into reverse just as the creature lashed out, its claws cutting the air where the vehicle had been not a second ago. The blonde wasted no time in putting the car into drive and driving full speed away towards the safety of town.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!” Ramsey shrieked. 

“I don’t know!!” The vehicle wasn’t driving straight. If it was from her state of mind or her shaking hands, Percy didn’t know. It was more than likely the shaking as it was so bad, she could have been mistaken for a leaf at a glance. After a few moments, a hand wiped away tears on her cheeks- when had she started crying?- making her jump and jerk her head to the side. 

It was just Ramsey, looking just as terrified as she probably did, but also looking incredibly worried. She wasn’t entirely sure why. Her brain hadn’t fully caught up to the situation so figured he was worried about the car. Her brain started to boot back up though when he placed a hand on her shoulder and asked if she was alright.

“I…” Her mouth felt dry, almost like a desert, and she didn’t know what to say. She _wasn’t_ okay. Not after seeing that…thing. Not after the deer, not after leaving Ramsey alone in the car with it so close by. He could have died, been taken by the creature and she wouldn’t have been able to get back in time to help him. He could be gone and Percy wouldn’t have been able to save him.

The entire car shaking jolted Percy out of her thoughts. Ramsey’s grip on her shoulder tightened slightly as both of them grew pale. Her heart started beating faster again, goosebumps prickling along her skin. Both of them shared a single thought of disbelief. 

“You uh… didn’t hit a pothole,” he quietly asked. “Did ya?” Percy slowly shook her head, her eyes fixated on the road in front of them, not wanting to see what she knew would be there if she turned her head to the side.

It wasn’t needed as it turned out. The car jolted again, much harder and much more obvious that someone- or some _thing_ \- was ramming into the vehicle. The jolt caused Percy to momentarily glance out the window, the moonlight filtering through the trees in that split second and illuminating something with ash-grey skin. 

She screamed again as she saw that not only had the creature had caught up to the car but was also now keeping up with them. Percy tried to look away from its eyes, which she was now close enough to see that it did have eyes, red ones that seemed to burn its hatred and anger into her soul. She couldn’t tear her eyes away until Ramsey screamed out in panic.

“THERE’S MORE THAN ONE!!!”

Forcing herself to turn back towards the road, to her horror she saw that the man was right. Darting out from his side of the forest, another creature ran at the car. Before she could swerve to avoid it, the creature on her side rammed into the car once more, this time straight into its… companion? With the other one adding to the car’s instability with another ram, Percy lost control of the vehicle. 

She struggled to regain control in vain as Ramsey screamed out for her. However, any hope at doing so was lost the moment it slammed into the ditch. Percy’s head slammed into his shoulder and she found out that he had turned himself into gold a moment. It left her in a daze, unable to know what was going on inside the cabin, much less outside.

After a few moments, she felt someone shaking her shoulder. It was Ramsey. Percy couldn’t hear him for some reason. His mouth was moving and it seemed like he was trying to tell her something urgent. She couldn’t hear him though. But she saw movement behind him, from the outside, and reacted instantly at the sight of flashing claws. 

She tackled Ramsey, the door giving away from the earlier impacts, just as the creature's claws sliced through the metal like it was hot butter. They went tumbling into the ditch, between the thing’s legs before it could fully react. The physical toll of earlier and the adrenaline leaving her system made the action cause her to start gasping for breath. She raised herself onto her hands and knees as, below her, Ramsey started to regain consciousness of his surroundings. Suddenly, a loud crack of thunder sounded- just above their heads, and sound returned to the detective.

“-cy!” She snapped her eyes open as she realized their situation. Ramsey was staring at something behind her with his eyes wide with fear at what he saw. A snarling sound, something between a dog and a human, caused her to whip around. 

The things were still there, one on top of the car and the other crawling towards them on all fours. The creature on the car had one of its front hands on the ground, slowly getting down from the destroyed cruiser. Both sets of eyes were fixed on her and Ramsey, both showing a new emotion she hadn’t recognized before- hunger. 

Percy tried to reach for her sword, only to curse at herself when she realized it wasn’t there. She didn’t know when she had dropped it or where it had gone, but the fact remained that she didn’t have anything else to protect them with. She could try to make a wizard tower, though with her low stamina she doubted she could make one without passing out. Which would mean death for both of them.

In her hesitation in trying to figure out a plan, the thing on the car leaped at her. She started to move, instinctively reaching for her sword that was no longer there when it locked eyes with hers. Percy froze instantly, unable to look away from the red eyes that bore into hers as they came closed in on her. She couldn’t help but imagine her own death at the hands of this beast and wondered if her corpse would look like that deers or if nothing would be left like the rangers. Before the claws could hit her though, Ramsey slammed his hands into her shoulders and shoved them in a way that flipped them over so he was on top. A scream tore from Percy’s throat as the creature raked its claws down his back, expecting her clothes to suddenly feel much more wet and warm. 

Instead what happened was that she saw his torso glitter, a telltale sign he had used his Epithet to turn himself into gold. The creature let out a startled yelp and jumped back a bit. Ramsey stayed in the same position, gasping a bit from the pain that had no doubt came from the wounds. Percy heard the sound of growling and shrieking from behind the man and decided to look over his shoulder.

For some reason, the other creature had attacked the one that attacked them. They were circling each other, with one walking with a slight limp as they sized each other up. Percy realized that they were probably fighting over who would get the first bite of their “prey” and that they weren’t paying attention to the two anymore. 

Tapping Ramsey’s shoulder and quietly pointing this out to him, he nodded and silently stood up. Percy didn’t dare make a sound as they backed away. She didn’t want any chance of those things turning their attention back to them. This was their only chance to get away and she wasn’t going to let it get away. 

After the things were out of sight, they still traveled in silence. They only decided to relax once the sound returned to the forest. Percy sighed, letting the events wash over her and the shaking returned. They were alive, they had both gotten away from the creatures safely, but they had no methods of communication. She didn’t keep her phone on her while on the job and the cruiser crashed- not to mention what was probably still there. 

Just as she started to feel despair take over her thoughts, Ramsey fell into her. Startled, Percy caught him mostly with instinct and started to ask if he was okay. The wet feeling on her hands stopped any words in her throat. Shifting her partner to her shoulder, becoming more alarmed by how quiet he was being, she examined her hand. It was completely covered in a sickening red color.

“R-Ramsey?” she tried to get him to make a sound only to get a small grunt in response. “Ramsey??” 

Her panic steadily rose as she realized that his Epithet had worn off and his body was no longer gold. Without his Epithet to stop the bleeding, his wounds were now bleeding full force. She felt her heart race once more as she realized that if she didn’t do anything, Ramsey would die. But like hell she was losing the love of her life because of something unnatural. 

Trying to assure him that he would be fine, Percy slung one of his arms over her shoulders and started to walk. As they walked, she tried to get Ramsey to talk, to keep his eyes open, to keep him alive. She didn’t even care that they were leaving a blood trail, all she wanted was for him to be alright and well. Percy was starting to lose hope that they would be able to find somewhere to stay the night in when they stumbled upon the cabin. 

It was big, two stories from what she could tell. All made out of some kind of wood- Oak, she later realized and was worn from years of the outside conditions. There weren’t too many windows, one by the door and one on the second floor from what she could see. It was structurally sound as well. Very well built and sturdy, designed to withstand whatever was thrown at it. She couldn’t admire it for long though as her attention was brought back to Ramsey as he let out a sudden wet cough. Percy practically dragged Ramsey up the porch steps and silently begged that whoever owned the cabin would have left it unlocked. And that they wouldn’t mind them taking shelter there.

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem the case as the knob refused to turn in her frantic grasp. Inwardly grimacing at imagining the damage she would be causing to the property, Percy kicked the door open. She didn’t want to risk letting go of Ramsey until he was in the bed or at least somewhere the blonde could stabilize him. She immediately nudged the door shut with her heel after they were in. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that there was a large couch in the middle of the room. Willing to leave the door unlocked long enough to lay Ramsey down, she helped him over to the couch. He stayed silent the entire time, making slight wheezing sounds when he did try to talk. 

“I need to check the rest of the cabin,” she told him. “Please stay awake until then.” 

The cop took to focusing on searching for anything that would be useful. Luckily the kitchen had some food- though just a few cans worth of vegetables. Lots of rags too, which she grabbed eagerly. In one of the bedrooms upstairs, in a nightstand, she found a pistol. It was fully loaded but with no extra bullets. Percy also didn’t know how it would actually work against those things seeing how they were able to ram into a police car. Luckily, in the second story bathroom, she found a first aid kit, with what she needed to help Ramsey. Those were the only things she found that was useful as the rest of the house was empty with dust covering most places.

When she returned, Percy was relieved to see that Ramsey’s chest was still moving with his shaky breaths and that his eyes were open. She sat down next to him and laid out the medical kit on the table along with the rags she had grabbed from the kitchen. Taking the rags, the blonde turned her attention back to her injured companion. He looked even worse than a moment ago, with sweat starting to form along his brow. She took a moment to take his hand to give it a comforting squeeze. After a moment, his gaze slowly turned to her.

“I’m going to do my best to patch you up,” Percy assured him. “It’s going to hurt but I… You need the bleeding to stop.” He nodded. “I’ll be right here the entire time. Even if you become unconscious.” She didn’t bother saying ‘or worse’ because the officer refused to believe that the ‘or worse’ would ever come.

* * *

Ramsey had fallen into a slumber, long before Percy finished. There were a few times she thought he was gone or that he had fallen silent for too long, but that was when he’d make some sort of noise to let her know he was still there. After he was fully stitched up and the bleeding stopped bleeding profusely, Percy sat for a while just watching his chest move up and down. Listening to his ragged, but steady, breathing. She felt exhaustion start to creep into her as her head started to drop. 

The blonde quickly shook herself more awake, remembering to secure the cabin how that Ramsey was stable. She would have loved to make an apothecary, but with how tired she was it would just disappear before it could help him. Not to mention there was no telling if those things could get inside the cabin. It could definitely break in if it wanted to, just as easily as it pushed the patrol car off the road. 

First, Percy went around, making sure all the windows and doors were locked and that nothing could look in. She next went around trying her best to barricade what she could. Which was not a lot in her exhausted state. She was determined though, determined to make sure that Ramsey would be safe. Just as she managed to push a bookshelf in front of a window, a sound made her stop. 

It was faint, so quiet that Percy thought she was imagining it. But just as she caught her breath the sound came again.

_Tink!_

She went rigid, unable to breathe at the idea of it catching up so soon. That it was just a branch on the window or some other kind of animal. But when a louder sound came from the door, one that almost resembled a knock if it weren’t for the harder tone to it. 

She slowly pulled the gun she had found from her side, taking slow and deliberate steps towards the door. Percy could feel a shiver run down her spine, fear and panic slowly creeping into her. Her hand hovered over the doorknob, suddenly aware of the sweat dripping down the cop’s face. She gulped, a sound way too loud for her ears, and slowly opened the door.

The forest was still way too quiet, with not a sound other than the leaves rustling and the wind that moved them. Percy scanned the trees, silently grateful for the full moon that was hanging in the night sky. Just as she decided (rather stupidly thinking back on it) to take a step outside, she saw the familiar rad gaze that made her frozen once again. 

It was crouching from her guess, it’s eyes way too close to the ground. Even though she couldn’t see it too clearly from this distance, she could still practically taste the hatred coming from it. And the hunger. Slowly, ever so slowly that she would have missed it, the eyes started to rise. And they kept rising, rising until they almost broke through the tops of the trees. 

Percy knew she needed to move, to get back inside the “safety” of the cabin, to get away from this thing’s gaze. But her legs wouldn’t listen to her. They stayed rooted in place as the things teeth flashed in the moonlight, widening to a way too wide grin. They wouldn’t move an inch, not until the thing raised a hand- and waved at her. It was barely visible from the darkness of the trees, but the moonlight was enough to see the changing shades as it moved the limb side to side. 

With every nerve screaming at her to run, to slam the door, and to not look back, she moved her foot back inside. Percy silently and quietly shut the door and locked it. She leaned her back onto the door, exhaustion seeping into her bones as she slowly slid down the door. Percy stared at Ramsey, with his chest slowly moving, reminding her of why she couldn’t charge the thing. She sat on the floor, gun laying down beside her, staring at someone she considered her best friend probably fighting for his life, too exhausted to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, chapter released will be slow and I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Oc's are going to be added as well I do have a good chunk of the story fleshed out so if you want to ask questions feel free to visit me on Tumblr and send in an ask!


End file.
